Just For You
by Shi Shiryo
Summary: Maafkan aku karena aku telah nenyangkalnya dulu, tapi kau sendiri tahu Hae.. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana, begitu sederhana.. HaeHyuk, One Shot Enjoy it.. RnR, DLDR..


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Just For You  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Length: One shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Alooo~~~ senangnya bisa nulis lagi, semoga kalian suka ya..**

* * *

::

::

Jika ini yang terbaik, baiklah Hae, ayo kita lakukan..

**Just For You.**

::

::

Namja itu hanya bisa mendesah kecil, ia teringat akan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada 'temannya' kemarin sore.

Ia kembali tertegun, memandang lagi langit sore di atap dorm Super junior kala itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu," gumamnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Jika ini memang yang terbaik untukku, baiklah akan kuhentikan, ini memang membuatku agak sedikit frustasi dan tertekan, bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkan ini jika Leeteuk-hyung sudah bersuara. Aku memang menyayanginya, namun semuanya harus berakhir sekarang bukan?

Donghae, sahabatku, tak terasa kami telah lama bersama kemudian muncullah istilah EunHyuk ataupun HaeHyuk couple. Menggelikan, ya itu yang kupikirkan saat itu, kenapa mereka menganggap kami benar-benar nyata? Padahal mereka sendiri tahu jika ini hanyalah asumsi bodoh bukan? Kami ini namja, dahn hey,, kami saling berciuman, ayolah yang benar saja, apa kalian ini gila? Sebodoh-bodohnya kalian, ketika aku berkata bahwa EunHae itu real, pasti kalian juga tahu bahwa itu hanyalah fanservise bukan? Tapi kenapa kalian terus ngotot dan malah berimajinasi yang bukan-bukan? Kalian sudah gila rupanya.

Aku memang ingin mengatakan semua hal itu, namun haruskah? Kupikir orang-orang yang meng-couple-kan kami –Eunhae sudah barang tentu tahu jika semua itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan yang suatu saat pasti akan berakhir, ya kan? Tapi haruskah? Haruskah aku menyakiti orang-orang yang membiarkan kami mengisi hidup mereka? Aku tak bisa.

Kembali kuhempaskan napas beratku, mengisi udara yang entah terdiri dari apa, aku menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati senja yang kini bergelayut di ujung langit sore kota Seoul. Dan kini aku.. ah.. ini tak mungkin, setelah aku mneyangkal semuanya, dan kini kau akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, ini gila bukan?

Aku memikirkannya, ya namja itu, yang dengan mudah akan muncul di Google jika orang mengetikkan namanya di Google search, apa yang ia lakaukan sekarang ya? Aku merindukan_ aish apa yang kupikirkan? Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Kini ia tengah tak ada disini, ini gila, dan ah.. sudah berapa kali aku berkata bahwa ini gila? Ia pergi, dalam diam, tak ada sapaan seperti biasa, ya dia pergi dengan muka datarnya, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

Saat iu rasanya keronkonganku tercekat, terlalu sakit hanya untuk sekedar mengucap selamat tinggal, namun apapun yang kulakukan toh, dia kan pergi juga, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jingga menyentuh rambutku yang stylish dengan halus, dapat kurasakan dinginnya malam yang mulai menampar kulitku yang hanya terbalut kaos putih kesayanganku, aku memejamkan mata, seperti biasa, meng-gila-kan diriku dengan sesuatu yang baru saja kusangkal, sesuatu yang dengan mudahnya diperintahkan oleh Teukie-hyung.

Flashback off

Kali ini Eunhyuk tengah melakukan meeting dengan Leeteuk di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior, satu hal yang membuatnya agak mengeryit kala itu, Ia melihat Donghae yang duduk dengan gelisah sambil menatap dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyung?" tanyanya kala itu.

"Duduklah dulu Hyuk," perintah sang leader.

Mata Eunhyuk sedikit terpicing kala ia melihat senyum hangat terpancar dari bibir Leeteuk, ia melihat dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut, sedikit menarik napas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bicara.

"Hyuk,"

"Ne,"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak Hyung, maka dari itu aku duduk disini bukan?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Hyuk, kau tahu jika EunHae shipper terus membludak bukan?"

"Ne aku tahu itu,"

"Apa yang kau katakan selama ini benar? Apa benar jika EunHae itu real?" tanya Teukie hati-hati.

Mata namja yang kini ditanya itu hanya bisa terbelalak, untuk apa dirinya dipanggil kesini jika hanya untuk membicarakan masalah sepele seperti itu. Ia melirik Donghae yang kini tertunduk, mencoba menjari pembenaran pada namja yang kini tengah duduk di samping sang leader.

"Apa kau bercanda Hyung? Bukankah hal semacam itu tak diperbolehkan?"

"Apa kau mencintai Donghae?" pertanyaan itu membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau sudah gila Hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan? Dan kenapa kau diam saja huh?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya.

"Hyuk, kutanya sekali lagi padamu, apa kau mencintai Donghae?"

"Aku harus menjawab apa agar kau puas Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie," Donghae mebuka suaranya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening, hanya sedikit suara AC yang berusaha menimbulkan bunyi disana. Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya mencelos kala itu, ini tak mungkin terjadi, ini tak BOLEH terjadi bukan? Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan seksama, meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan namja itu benar adanya, dan itu semua.. ah mustahil. Tatapan itu, ia hafal benar tatapan itu.

"Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai mencintaimu, namun kurasa, aku_" Donghae menatap lembut Eunhyuk yang masih menganga, "aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Hyuk,"

"Aku ingin kalian bersama Hyukkie," titah Leeteuk kala itu.

"Mwo? Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Bicarakan ini sejenak dengan Donghae, jangan buat dirimu menyesal Hyuk," perintah Leeteuk, leader Super Junior itu meninggalkan dua donghsaengnya yang saling menatap kaku.

**::**

**::**

"Apa kau jijik padaku?"

"…"

"Apa kau ingin memukulku? Aku tahu jika ini tak boleh dilakukan Hyuk, tapi bukankah cinta tak mengenal penghalang apapun?"

"Kau gila Hae, kita ini namja, sesama namja tak seharusnya saling mencintai," hardik Eunhyuk kala itu.

"Aku memang gila, tapi kupikir aku tak mungkin pernah menyesali kegilaan ini, karena kegilaan ini karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku telah beruntung mengenalmu," kata Donghae lagi.

"Tapi kau tak boleh melakukan ini,"

"Kenapa? Kerena kita sama-sama namja eoh? Apakah salah jika suatu saat cinta membuat kita buta? Tak masalah jika kau menyebutku tak bisa melihat, karena kau memang sangat menyilaukan Hyuk,"

"Hentikan bualanmu, Lee Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk kasar, namja itu kini berdiri, mengatur napasnya yang begitu patah-patah karena amarahnya.

"Haruskah aku bertanya kenapa kau menciumku malam itu?"

Tak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan selain diam, namja itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap Donghae dengan amarah, mendelikkan matanya guna memberikan death glare andalannya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan, namja itu merasakan tubuhnya yang kurus itu diterjang oleh namja didepannya, merasakan hembusan napas di ceruk lehernya. Memicingkan matanya kala ia mendengar namja itu menangis.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Lee Hyukjae, tak peduli jika kau adalah seorang namja," katanya.

"Hae, aku tak bisa,"

"Jangan menyangkal, kita akan bahagia jika bersama,"

"Tapi ini salah Hae, dan kita tak seharusnya melakuka_"

"Apa salahnya jika aku mencintamu?"

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata kecoklatan itu, pemiliknya meraih punggung namja yang kini memeluknya, ia ikut memebenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae, mengirup aroma yang selalu secara diam-diam ia kagumi.

"Ini salah Hae," katanya sambil terisak.

"Jika ini salah, maka maafkan aku,"

"Aku takut semua orang akan menganggap kita sesuatu yang menjijikkan,"

"Apa mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Tidak bukan?"

"Tapi Hae, bagaimana jika yang kita pikirkan ini salah?"

"Dunia mungkin mengutuk kita, Tuhan juga pasti mengutuk kita, tapi Hyuk, saat ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu, hanya ingin memelukmu, meski hanya untuk sekejab saja, maka dari itu, maukah kau membalas pelukanku ini?"

Sepasang jantung yang bergemuruh bersamaan, dengan detak dan rasa yang sama, dengan irama yang sama, membingungkan dan memabukkan, dua pasang pipi yang mengisyaratkan hal yang sama, dengan merah yang sama dan aliran air mata yang sama.

"Mian Hae, aku tak bisa,"

Ciuman itu tercipta dengan begitu getir, dengan perasaan yang tak mungkin bisa digambarkan, Eunhyuk menikmatinya tentu saja, namun kala itu hatinya memberontak menginginkan dirinya untuk menghentikan perasaannya, ia masih menangis, namun tangannya tak henti pula mendekap namja yang kini tengah memeluknya itu, merasakan saliva yang saling bertukar, merasakan ciuman yang tak ingin ia akhiri, seakan ini adalah ciuman terakhir, namja berambut kecoklatan itu melesakkan lidahnya makin dalam, mencoba mengatakan pada namja yang kini sepenuhnya ingin dimilikinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah untuknya,, namun ia tahu, semua hal yang begitu menyenangkan ini harus segera berakhir katika dinding pertahanan terakhir tak sanggup lagi bertahan karena pasokan oxygen yang semakin menipis.

Masih tersengal, namja imut itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit mencuri-curi napas yang kini hanya setengah-setengah, ia masih meletakkan jemarinya di pundak namja yang kini tengah menahan pinggangnya, berusaha menetralkan kembali perasaannya yang bergemuruh, berusaha mengingkari dirinya bahwasanya dia menikmati moment-moment ini.

"Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa Hae," tegasnya.

Pagi dimana belum seluruh member Super Junior bangun, saat itu juga Donghae melangkah pergi, menarik koper besarnya menaiki lift lantai 12, ia berdiri cukup lama di depanpintu kamar member yang lain di lantai 11, sedikit terhenyak kala tanpa sadar pintu itu terbuka sebelum ia sempat memencet bel.

"Hyuk," sapanya ringan, "Aku harus pergi, arraseo? Kau harus bahagia ne? Aku tak ingin mengganggu dirimu lagi, sementara oh tidak mungkin aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan meninggalkan kalian, ini rumit Hyuk, dan aku tahu jika aku telah berubah menjadi orang yang begitu egois, namun kau tak ingin merasakan penderitaan ini bukan?" tanyanya ironi, "Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti aku akan berkunjung, tapi aku tak tahu kapan,"

Sebuah ciuman lembut kembali tercipta kala itu, saat Donghae mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu, tak terasa jika Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman selamat tingal itu, menguncinya dalam memori terdalam pada otaknya, berharap ini semua takkan berakhir.

"Saranghae chagiya, jaga dirimu, ne?"

Namja itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku kala ia meihat Donghae pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia membatu, sepercik rasa bersalah menyeruak menyelimuti hatinya yang kini telah dirundung duka

"Apakah ini nyata?" tanyanya.

::

::

Matahari kembali menyapa dirinya kala itu, jingga menyentuh platinum yang dengan lembut dibuai angin dengan begitu damai. Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya, mengingat dirinya, seorang namja yang begitu mudah mencuri hatinya yang kini sedang kalut.

Bulan berganti dengan begitu cepat, angin dingin selalu melindungi namja manis itu, membantunya menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada "teman" specialnya. Tak sengaja ia tersenyum saat dirinya mengingat senyum namja itu.

"Nan neomu bogoshipo," lirihnya.

Suara sol sepatu menuju ke arahnya, ia agak berjengit kaget saat tahu siapa yang datang, lalu sebuah senyum cerah tampak di bibirnya.

"Oh, Teukie-hyung, bukankah kau ada jadwal sekarang? Kenapa malah disini?" tanyanya tenang.

"Aku sedang break Hyuk, apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini hum?"

"Hanya menikmati angin Hyung, eum.. apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku masih sering berhubung_"

"Ne, Hyung aku tahu, namun aku takut menanyakannya, aku takut tak mampu menahan diriku untuk bertanya dimana ia dan berlari saat itu juga menuju ke arahnya, kerjamu dan manager juga bagus Hyung, alasanmu untuk menyembunyikannya dari media benar-benar briliant, tapi aku masih tak sanggup percaya bahwa mereka mempercayainya," tegasnya.

Leeteuk agak tertawa, "Aku memang pintar berbicara bukan?" guraunya.

"Ya, kau benar, tapi sebenarnya aku.."

"Kau begitu merindukannya bukan? Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mampu membaca pikiranmu Hyuk, lihat dirimu, sekarang kau sangat kurus, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya bukan? Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang padaku hum? Kenapa kau malah menutupinya? Mau membuatku gelisah begitu?" pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi.

"Hyung.." sebuah isakan kecil menyeruak lembut.

"Kemarilah Hyuk,"

Eunhyuk benar-benar menangis sekarang, ia menangis di pelukan Hyung yang begitu mencintainya, Hyung yang begitu peduli pada perasaannya.

"Aku.. aku merindukannya Hyung, sangat rindu padanya, harusnya saat itu aku tidak menjadi orang bodoh yang menjawab tidak padahal aku ingin berkata iya, seharusnya saat ia menciumku, aku juga membalas ciumannya, seharusnya saat ia ingin pergi, aku menahannya, aku.. aku ingin melihatnya Hyung, aku mencintainya Hyung," katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Pergilah Hyuk," kata Leeteuk lembut, "Aku yakin dia sedang menunggumu sekarang,"

"Tapi aku tak tahu_"

"Kau akan kesana Hyuk, kau akan memeluknya lagi,"

::

::

Langkah kakiku begitu berat kala itu, ragu, ya aku ragu apakah benar ia ada di tempat seperti ini. Namun aku masih terus melajukan kakiku, kulirik sekali lagi alamat yang kini ku genggam, pemberian dari Teukie-hyung, dan ya, aku yakin, ini benar adanya.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kayu jati dengan ukiran cantik nan unik, mengambil napas sebentar lalu mengetuk pintunya dengan perlahan, lagi, sekali lagi, aku mengetuknya dengan agak keras, namun tak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu itu, pupus sudah harapanku kala itu, aku sudah putus asa kali ini Hae, kau pasti tak ada disini, ya kan?

"H-Hyukkie?"

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi kala aku hendak berjalan balik, kubalikkan badanku dan menampakkan sosoknya yang hanya mengenakan celana santai selutut dan kaos putih dengan saku kecil di dadanya. Mataku tak mampu berkedip, ya, ya ini dia, ini sosok yang selama ini kurindukan.. Tangiskupun lolos begitu saja, agak terkejut ia melihatku, lalu dengan pelan dan tampak ragu ia merengkuhku ke dalam dekapannya, pelukan yang begitu kurindukan, kembali menguar aroma maskulin ini dalam sekejab, aku agak terbuai, hingga tanpa sadar menghirupnya dengan tak sabar.

"Uljima ne, ada apa? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukank_?"

Belum sempat kalmatnya berakhir, bibir itu sudah kekecup berkali-kali, setiap kecupan kecil itu sukses membuat dadaku bergetar dengan lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Kuutarakan semuanya kali ini, rasa rinduku, rasa sesalku, gelisahku, dan juga cintaku.

"Pabbo, Pabbo!" runtukku, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang? Aku..aku kangen sekali padamu pabbo!"

Kulihat ia agak tersenyum, "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu Hae, kau menyiksaku, kenapa kau tak kunjung pulang? Kau membuatku menjadi namja bodoh yang seolah menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari peperangan," kataku malu-malu.

"Ke-kekasih?"

"Aku suka Hae, aku menyukaimu, Saranghae, dasar pabbo!"

Ohh, apa yang kukatakan barusan? bukankah harusnya aku tak mengatakan ini, bukankah aku telah menyangkalnya di waktu yang lalu? Lalu kenapa dengan mudah aku mengataannya sekarang? Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang jelas aku harus menutupi mukaku yang merah sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengucapkan ini padamu, Saranghae Eunhyukkie," katanya padaku.

Kembali aku merasakan ia memelukku, kini lebih erat, dan kini dengan bahagia aku juga ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, aku juga memeluknya, membuatnya terkekeh lucu.

::

::

Hari-hariku tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya, bagaimana tidak? Kini ia menggenggam tanganku erat, dan aku tak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, kulihat ia melirikku dengan malu-malu, dan aku juga begitu, ia tersenyum geli, dan aku juga, namun dari semua itu ada satu yang begitu jelas, tangan kami saling bertautan kali ini.

Kalian, yang ada diluar sana? Apa kalian akan membenci kami jika kalian tahu akan hal ini? Aku akan menerimananya jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha tegar, tapi aku tak mampu berjanji untuk tidak menangis, tapi jika aku menangis, aku akan berlari kearah yang tepat sekarang..  
Lihatlah dia! Namja tampan yang melambaikan tangannya padaku itu sekarang adalah namjachinguku, dan saat kalian dan dunia mengutukku aku akan menangis dipelukannya.

"Kemari Hyuk?"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang amu aku bilang,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

::

Ya Hyuk, aku mencintaimu, hanya kamu, hanya untukmu.

**E.N.D**

* * *

AAaaaaaaa~~~ kangen banget ama ff yang kaya begini.. semoga kalian suka.. saia sedang bersedih, karena file saia kehapus semua... #nangis di pojokan..

jangan lupa Review ya.. #mumumumumu ciumin atu atu..

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
